PINK SAUSAGES
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Jihoon bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Dia menjadi lebih tertutup sejak gangguan itu datang /2PARK/WOOJIN/JIHOON/PINK SAUSAGES
1. PINK SAUSAGES

Jihoon itu merepotkan. Bisanya hanya marah-marah dan menyuruh Woojin sesuka hatinya. Jika saja Woojin tidak sayang, sudah ia lempar Jihoon ke sungai Han!

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati, ya?!" – Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PINK SAUSAGES**

 _ **(Permen Kapas)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau tidak salah hitung, sudah kali ke tiga Woojin mengitari taman bermain sore itu. Napasnya sudah memburu, keringat juga sudah deras melewati dahinya. Tapi hingga senjapun Woojin masih sibuk berjalan kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya mudah untuk ditemukan.

Yah, sebenarnya memang mudah, tapi entah bagaimana hari ini terasa begitu sulit menemukannya. Padahal Woojin sudah memeriksa setiap sudut taman, berharap ada satu penjal permen kapas disana.

Woojin berhenti berjalan ketika ia rasa kakinya pegal. Menarik napas panjang sambil terus mengedarkan pandangan kesetiap sudut taman. Peluhnya sudah banjir, turun satu-satu melewati celah pori-pori dahi.

"Apa sedang ada razia permen kapas? Kenapa tidak ada satu penjualpun disini?"

Woojin menggerutu. Menghempaskan pantatnya pada bangku kayu dengan tidak sabaran.

Woojin lelah. Sangat lelah. Bahkan dirinya saja belum sempat mengganti baju latihannya sejak tadi.

Woojin melirik jam yang melekat pada tangan kirinya. Kembali menarik napas dalam ketika tahu jarum pendek itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.20.

Sudah malam, dan dirinya sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk kembali memutari taman bermain. Tapi apa yang dicari belum dia temukan sama sekali. Bagaimana Woojin bisa pulang nanti?

' _Drrtt…'_

Ponsel Woojin bergetar. Merogoh saku celananya malas-malas kemudian menggeser layar ponsel untuk membaca isi pesan masuk.

' _Oh iya Woojin, aku mau yang warna biru, ya. Jangan lupa, WARNA BIRU!'_

"Ck! Aku saja belum mendapatkan penjual permen kapasnya. Bagaimana bisa dia seenak jidat meminta warna biru!"

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa jam sebelum Woojin menjalankan tugas Permen Kapas…**_

Woojin masih sibuk menghapal gerakan yang baru saja Daniel ajarkan sore itu. Minggu lalu dirinya tidak bisa datang untuk berlatih, padahal gerakan-gerakan dasar dan formasi sudah selesai dibuat. Jadilah Woojin membulatkan tekat untuk mengejar ketertinggalan.

Sebenarnya dalam club menari sekolah ini, Woojin juga termasuk anggota yang sering diminta untuk membuat koreo. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini Woojin sering sibuk, jadi hanya Daniel dan Samuel yang melakukannya.

' _Drrtt…'_

Ponsel yang tergeletak didekat pengeras suara bergetar.

"Ya, ponselmu bergetar."

Daniel memberi tahu Woojin dari jauh. Tapi sepertinya Woojin tidak mendengar, karena Woojin terlihat masih sibuk menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana-kemari.

' _Drrtt…'_

Dering kedua dari ponsel Woojin. Layarnya terlihat berkelap-kelip, dan itu menggaggu mata Daniel.

"Ya! Park Woojin, ponselmu!"

Sedikit tersentak karena suara Daniel yang menggema, akhirnya Woojin menghentikan latihannya dan berjalan mendekati Daniel.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Ada nama Jihoon dilayar ponselmu."

Woojin baru menyadari kalau ponselnya bergetar-getar tidak berhenti. Dia menekan tombol _off_ pada pengeras suara untuk mematikan alunan music, lalu memeriksa ponselnya.

Dua kali panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jihoon.

Belum sempat Woojin menekan tombol pada layar, tahu-tahu satu pesan masuk kesana.

' _ **Sudah jam 5, kau tidak mau pulang?'**_

Woojin mengerutkan kening. Tumben sekali Jihoon mengiriminya pesan seperti itu.

Woojin mulai mengetik pesan balasan.

' _ **Memangnya kenapa?'**_

Terkirim.

' _Cling!'_

Pesan masuk.

"Cepat sekali balasnya."

Woojin bergumam heran.

' _ **Kalau kau sudah mau pulang tolong belikan aku permen kapas ya? ^_^'**_

Woojin kembali mengerutkan kening. Jihoon _kan_ tidak suka makanan manis, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin permen kapas?

' _**Aku mendapatkan jadwal berlatih hingga malam, jadi mungkin tidak bisa pulang cepat.'**_

Woojin mengirim pesan.

' _Cling!'_

Woojin semakin heran sebab Jihoon membalas pesannya tidak sampai lima detik.

' _ **Kalau begitu jangan pulang sekalian! Aku akan mengunci pintu. Tidur saja diluar!'**_

Glup!

Woojin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sinyal bahaya sudah bordering sejak pesan itu masuk pada ponselnya. Woojin tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain buru-buru membereskan peralatan berlatih dan menyambar tas disudut ruangan. Sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar, Woojin berteriak,

"Hyung, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ini darurat!"

.

.

.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan permen kapasnya?"

Woojin kembali bergumam setelah memeriksa kembali jam tangannya. Sudah malam, Woojin tidak bisa terus berada ditaman bermain dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dia lelah. Dia benar-benar ingin pulang dan segera rebahan.

Astaga!

Bisa-bisanya dia berpikir begitu. Jika permen kapasnya saja belum dapat, mana mungkin Woojin berani pulang.

Woojin menghela napas. Mulai menajamkan pandangan ketika tiba-tiba matanya melihat sekelebat bayangan.

Bukan, bukan bayangan hantu. Tapi bayangan seorang anak kecil dengan dua buah permen kapas dimasing-masing tangannya.

Woojin tersenyum cerah saat menyadari kalau salah satu permen kapas itu berwarna biru.

Woojin buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan langkah semangat dia berjalan mendekati bocah itu.

"Anyeong."

Woojin menyapa pelan.

Si bocah berhenti berjalan, lalu mendongak menatap Woojin dengan wajah bingung.

Woojin berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan si bocah laki-laki.

"Hai… eng, siapa namamu?"

Woojin berusaha menyapa seramah mungkin. Dia tahu kalau bocah laki-laki itu merasa takut. Sangat terlihat dari mimik mukanya yang memerah.

Lagipula wajar saja bocah kalau itu takut, Woojin menyegat anak balita macam ini ditempat yang kebetulan sepi. Pasti bocah itu mengira jika Woojin adalah penculik.

"Park Jisung."

Si bocah menjawab lirih.

"Park Jisung? Nama yang bagus."

Woojin tersenyum tapi matanya mengarah pada dua buah permen kapas yang sedang Jisung pegang.

Sontak saja si bocah yang mencium bau-bau mencurigakan dari hyung didepannya itu langsung menyembunyikan permennya dibalik punggung.

"Hyung mau mengambil pelmen Jisung, ya?!"

Mata Jisung menatap was-was.

Woojin tersenyum kikuk. Memperlihatkan gingsul kecil yang nyangkut pada giginya.

 _Bagaimana bocah ini mengetahui akal bulusnya?_

Begitu batin Woojin _._

"Woojin hyung tidak ingin mengambil, tapi… boleh tidak Woojin hyung meminta satu permen warna biru dari Jisung?"

Si bocah membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Minta? Enak saja hyung ini bilang minta. Jisung _kan_ membeli permen kapasnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi supaya tidak dimarahi Eomma.

"Tidak boleh!"

Jisung berkata lantang.

Woojin mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Ia baru saja ditolak oleh anak kecil? Ini memalukan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Woojin sedang benar-benar membutuhkan permen kapas itu sekarang. Jika tidak hidupnya akan habis ditangan Jihoon.

"Eng, kalau begitu bisa tunjukkan dimana penjual permen kapasnya pada hyung?"

Woojin mencoba bertanya, barangkali si bocah mau memberitahunya dimana dia membeli permen itu.

"Ini pelmen telakhil. Penjualnya sudah pulang."

 _What?_!

Woojin merasa sudah kalah _start_ dari Jisung. Padahal sejak masih terang hingga gelap, Woojin sudah berkeliling taman dan tidak menemukan satu penjualpun, tapi kenapa Jisung mengatakan jika itu adalah permen terakhir? Yang benar saja.

"Eng, hyung boleh minta satu ya? Nanti hyung ganti dengan mainan. Jisung mau minta mainan apa? Hyung akan belikan."

Begitulah Woojin. Dia masih tidak menyerah. Mencoba merayu Jisung dengan berbagai tawaran. Bahkan senyum lebar yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tebar sembarangan (kecuali pada Jihoon) kini menguar sudah.

"Jisung tidak mau! Eomma bilang jika ada yang membelikan Jisung mainan, Jisung tidak boleh menelimanya. Eomma bilang Jisung halus segela pelgi."

Bocah itu meringsut mundur.

Woojin panik.

Tidak, tidak! Bocah ini tidak boleh kabur. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang membawa permen kapas disini. Woojin harus mendapatkan permen kapas itu bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tidak. Hyung tidak akan membawa Jisung pergi kok. Hyung hanya ingin satu permen kapas saja. Lagi pula…"

Woojin mengedarkan matanya kesegala arah. Dirinya baru menyadari jika Jisung tidak pergi bersama orang tuanya, Woojin jadi memiliki ide lain.

"…jika kau memakan semua permen kapas itu, nanti gigimu bisa bolong. Apalagi kalau Eomma-mu tahu. Wah…dia pasti akan marah."

Jisung mendelik. Ia menggerakkan bola matanya gugup. Jika hyung didepannya ini sampai memberitahu Eomma-nya, bisa gawat nanti. Jisung tidak mau dimarahi.

"Mana Eomma Jisung? Biar nanti hyung yang bilang."

Woojin sedikit mengancam. Padahal senyum jahil sedang menggantung dibibirnya.

"Hyung jangan begitu, Jisung _kan_ membeli pelmen kapasnya tidak belsama Eomma. Nanti Jisung dimalahi."

Skak mat!

Tebakan Woojin benar kan? Bocah ini pasti diam-diam saat membelinya.

Woojin tersenyum menang, kemudian dia lebih mendekat kearah Jisung.

"Kalau begitu, hyung boleh minta satu ya?"

Woojin menaik turunkan alisnya, persis seperti orang bodoh.

Jisung terlihat berpikir keras. Dia saja membeli permen kapasnya dengan penuh perjuangan, lalu hyung didepannya ini tiba-tiba datang dan mau meminta begitu saja? Jisung tidak rela. Sangat tidak rela. Apalagi Jisung sangat ingin makan permen kapas hari ini.

"Ah… hyung punya sesuatu untuk Jisung."

Woojin yang mengerti jika bocah didepannya itu sedang _'perang batin'_ tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Ia merogoh tasnya, kemudian tersenyum ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Ini."

Woojin menyerahkan sebuah miniatur pesawat terbang dari kayu. Itu adalah miniatur tugas keterampilan, dan rupanya Jisung tertarik dengan miniatur itu.

"Kau boleh memilikinya jika permen kapas warna biru itu kau berikan padaku."

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang duduk didepan televisi sambil memangku toples besar berisi cemilan manis. Entahlah, biasanya Jihoon tidak menyukai makanan manis. Tapi hari ini lidahnya ingin sekali makan yang manis-manis.

Jihoon merasa ada yang aneh ketika matanya melirik jam dinding.

"Sudah pukul 8 malam. Kenapa Woojin belum pulang?"

Jihoon menggerutu.

Dirinya baru akan mengambil ponsel ketika pintu rumah terbuka.

Jihoon tersenyum ceria, kemudian segera bangkit dan berlari kedepan.

"Kau sudah pulang? Mana permen kapasnya?"

Mata Jihoon bersinar saat menanyakan permen kapas pada Woojin, saking semangatnya pemuda bergingsul itu sampai heran. Tidak biasanya Jihoon bertingkah seperti ini. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia salah makan?

"Kenapa menanyakan permen kapas duluan? Aku saja belum disapa."

Woojin mengerucutkan bibir. Sifat manjanya keluar begitu saja jika sudah didepan Jihoon.

Tapi Jihoon justru tidak banyak terpengaruh oleh hal itu.

Jihoon yang semula tersenyum ceria langsung merubah ekspresinya.

"Jangan bermain-main, Woojin. Mana permen kapasku?!"

Jihoon mendelik.

Woojin menelan ludah. Jika sudah seperti ini, Jihoon akan terlihat lebih menakutkan dari makluk buas manapun.

"Ish! Kau selalu tidak berperasaan padaku."

Gerutu Woojin sambil menyerahkan permen kapas yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung pada Jihoon.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati ya?!"

Jihoon merebut permen kapas itu dengan cepat kemudian mengepalkan satu tangannya didepan wajah Woojin.

Woojin merinding. Jihoon bukan seperti makluk buas lagi kali ini, tapi dia sudah seperti monster laut yang haus darah. Menyeramkan.

Jihoon berbalik setelah mendapatkan permen kapasnya. Dia berjalan dengan ceria menuju sofa didepan ruang televisi seperti semula.

Woojin mengerut kecewa. Tentu saja. Ia sudah rela meninggalkan sesi berlatihnya bersama club menari, tiga kali memutari taman bermain, merayu seorang bocah kecil, dan menyerahkan miniatur pesawat kayu untuk nilai ketrampilannya minggu depan demi sebuah permen kapas. Dan sekarang usahanya seperti tak dihargai oleh Jihoon.

"Tetap ingin berdiri disana?"

Jihoon berucap pelan, namun suara masih jelas terdengar.

Woojin berjalan gontai mendekati Jihoon. Meletakkan tasnya sembarangan kemudian duduk bersandar pada sofa.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Jihoon bertanya, masih dengan permen kapas dimulutnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Kapan orangtuamu datang?"

Woojin bertanya dengan mata terpejam.

Jihoon menoleh, "Minggu depan."

Woojin menghela napas.

"Dua hari sebelum itu, aku harus sudah kembali keapartemenku sendiri."

Jihoon hanya diam, dirinya masih terlalu asik mengunyah permen kapasnya sambil menonton acara binatang.

Melihat tidak ada respon lagi, Woojin membuka mata. Dia berniat pergi kekamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih, namun matanya menangkap hal aneh ketika dia menatap meja.

Ah..tidak, lebih tepatnya pada toples-toples besar yang berjajar tak beraturan diatas meja. Jika Woojin tidak salah mengingat nama makanan itu, hampir semua makanan ini rasanya manis.

Cepat-cepat Woojin menoleh kesamping kanan, pada Jihoon yang belum menghabiskan permen kapasnya.

"Jihoonie?"

"Hm?"

"Kau… makan makanan manis?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kau _kan_ tidak suka manis."

Woojin menatap horror. Sedikit curiga sebenarnya, tapi Woojin berusaha tidak menunjukkannya pada Jihoon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Woojin menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya… sedikit kaget. Kau _kan_ tidak terlalu suka dengan yang manis-manis."

"Suka _kok_. Buktinya aku suka padamu."

Woojin melongo.

Tunggu, ini tidak benar. Apa Jihoon baru saja menggombalinya? Jihoon salah makan atau apa _sih_?

"Wae?"

Jihoon melirik Woojin sekilas sambil terus mengemut permen kapasnya.

Woojin menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Jihoon.

"Kau demam ya?"

Woojin menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Jihoon.

 _Pletak!_

"Aku tidak sakit, Woojin."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir.

Woojin gemas sebetulnya. Tapi jika Jihoon sedang seperti ini Woojin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin Jihoon meninjunya seperti tempo hari.

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini mulai sekarang."

Jihoon kembali berkonsentrasi dengan permen kapasnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada Eomma kalau kita _kecelakaan_ bulan lalu."

Jihoon berkata santai, padahal Woojin sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kita? Kecelakaan?"

"Ck!"

Jihoon berdecak, lalu meletakkan permen kapasnya diatas meja.

"Kau tidak ingat, kita pernah melakukan _itu_?"

Woojin loading.

"Ya! Park Woojin~"

Nada itu terdengar manja.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Ini ngidam pertamaku, hehe~"

Woojin melebarkan matanya. Otaknya sangat lambat menyadari situasi. Woojin tidak langsung merespon karena koneksinya sangat lama.

"Kau…hamil? "

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk.

"Eomma dan Appa bilang kita harus segera menikah setelah mereka pulang."

Woojin menelan ludah.

"M-menikah?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu, Park Woojin? Ini kan ulahmu. Jadi kau harus menerima keputusannya."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Woojin segera mendekat pada Jihoon. Meraih tubuh berisi itu kedalam pelukannya. Mendaratkan beberapa kecupan pada kepala Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau…tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

Jihoon mengangguk didada Woojin. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Aku yang bilang sendiri pada Eomma. Lagipula Appa sudah menyukaimu. Katanya kau memang calon menantu idamannya."

Woojin tertawa bahagia. Dia melepas pelukannya lalu menangkap wajah Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku bahagia."

"Aku lebih bahagia."

"Aku suka."

"Aku lebih suka…kalau saja saat itu tidak terjadi, mungkin kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya. Dan kau akan menjadi pacar Hyungseob."

Jihoon merengut. Dan Woojin tidak bisa untuk tidak menyentil hidung pemuda manis itu .

"Kau juga pasti akan jadi pacar Guanlin."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menyukaimu."

Jihoon tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya sudah merah, apalagi saat Woojin mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Jihoon.

"Aku akan mendapatkan peringkat terbaik disekolah, lulus dengan nilai bagus, lalu mengambil alih perusahaan Appa. Untuk menghidupimu."

Jihoon mengangguk lucu, "Dan bayi kita."

Woojin ikut tersenyum, lalu detik berikutnya sebuah ciuman hangat Jihoon rasakan pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

" _Apa itu artinya aku akan jadi Ayah muda?" – Woojin_

 _._

 _,_

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Hallo, fiksi Pink Sausages ter-unyu yang saya buat :) :)

Ini fiksi adaptasi dari _Cotton Candi (Meanie)_ , dirubah sedemikian rupa, dan jadilah fiksi 2 Park yang manis-manis manjah :)

Oiya, mungkin ini akan jadi drable. Jadi ada beberapa chapter dalam satu karya, tapi setiap chapternya berbeda judul dan langsung tamat. Nanti setiap update, summary-nya mungkin akan dirubah juga. M.U.N.G.K.I.N :)

Post-nya sesuka hati aja ya, soalnya banyak fiksi saya yang tertunda :)

Review tetap ditunggu loh.

Meskipun saya tahu penumpang kapal Pink Sausages cuma seiprit, tapi saya akan tetap keukeuh dengan pendirian saya. Karena 2park adalah sebuah keindahan yang sayang kalau disia-siakan *eaakk


	2. BIAS

.

.

 _ **BIAS**_

.

Park Woojin x Park Jihoon

 _ **Pink Sausages**_

Angst!

.

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

Uap-uap hangat itu mengudara, terbang pelan-pelan diterpa dinginnya musim. Perlahan gerakan dari hawa itu menarik perhatian si mata tajam yang tengah duduk menatapnya.

Woojin tidak ingat sejak kapan cokelatnya dingin. Sebab yang terakhir kali ia ingat hanya wajah seorang pelayan yang datang mengganti cangkirnya dengan yang baru.

Pikirannya melayang.

Pergi jauh mengikuti setiap tarikan napasnya.

Disini,

ditempat ini,

Woojin membawa kenangannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

 _ **BIAS**_

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki pemilik mata bulat, serta senyum semanis permen gula-gula.

Temannya bilang, laki-laki itu bernama Jihoon.

Woojin mengetahuinya di minggu ke tujuh setelah kepindahannya disekolah ini.

Dan sejak saat itu, Woojin lupa pada alasan mengapa ia terus menatap Jihoon.

Mengawasinya dengan senyum dan tatapan ringan dari seberang gedung sekolahnya.

Sampai sekarang pun Woojin tidak mengerti mengapa Jihoon selalu duduk disana, memandang langit jingga, dari balik jendela kaca lantai tiga.

Bangunan tinggi itu adalah sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Dengan selang bening pada nadi ditangan, Jihoon membawa langkah kaki menjauh dari jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menatap Jihoon lagi?"

Sebuah suara berat mengalun, menarik kesadaran yang sempat berkeliaran beberapa saat yang lalu.

Woojin menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali membawa pandangannya pada gedung tinggi itu setelah tahu siapa yang bertanya.

Hening sesaat.

Masing-masing dari mereka terperangkap pada lamunan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ mengenal Jihoon?"

Woojin bertanya dengan mata yang belum juga teralih dari jendela kaca.

"Sejak kecil."

Jawaban itu berhasil menarik atensi si laki-laki Park. Matanya yang tajam memandang Daniel yang kini tengah meneguk soda pada kaleng yang dibawanya.

Merasa diperhatikan begitu intens, Daniel tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar tertarik padanya, ya?"

Woojin tidak menjawab.

Tertarik?

Mungkin lebih tepatnya 'penasaran'.

"Tidak."

Ada gurat luka pada wajah Daniel.

Ia menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan, bergerak memutar badan untuk membelakangi jendela kaca tempat Jihoon dirawat.

"Kupikir kau tertarik padanya."

Daniel tersenyum kikuk.

"Belum."

Woojin kembali menatap jendela itu.

Dan Jihoon, sudah kembali duduk disana dengan setoples kecil kue ikan.

Daniel tersenyum setelah melihat Jihoon, lalu melirik pada Woojin yang juga sedang tersenyum.

"Nikmati saja waktumu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu."

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti nada menggoda, tapi Woojin terlihat tidak ingin menanggapinya.

Daniel tahu bagaima sifat adik kelasnya itu. Woojin bukan tipe anak yang suka berbasa-basi. Untuk itulah Daniel hanya menepuk pundak Woojin sebagai isyarat jika dirinya akan pergi dari tempat itu.

Daniel tidak tahu, jika diam-diam Woojin menaruh curiga pada tatapannya.

Tatapan dari seorang Kang Daniel yang penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kadang-kadang, Woojin melihat Jihoon tersenyum.

Melambai padanya dari balik jendela meski mereka belum saling mengenal.

Dadanya terasa hangat kala itu.

Sebab senyum Jihoon jauh lebih manis dari yang dia kira sebelumnya.

Tapi kadang-kadang pula Woojin melihat Jihoon menekuk wajah.

Menunduk, dengan raut lesu tak bertenaga.

Woojin pikir, mungkin Jihoon kesepian.

Sebab setahu Woojin, sejak dirinya mengawasi laki-laki itu tujuh minggu yang lalu, tidak ada yang pernah menjenguk Jihoon sekali-kali.

Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau tidak salah hitung, kira-kira sudah berjalan lima bulan, hingga Woojin mulai hafal pada kebiasaan Jihoon.

Setiap selasa, Jihoon akan mengganti bunga lily pada vas yang ada disudut jendela dengan yang baru.

Bunga pemberiannya.

Meski Woojin hanya menitipkan _bucket_ bunga pada suster penjaga, setidaknya Woojin tahu bahwa Jihoon menyukai bunga pemberiannya.

Tak terkecuali hari ini, Woojin pergi ketoko bunga dekat Rumah Sakit untuk membeli lily segar seperti biasa.

"Lily lagi?"

Daniel tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

Woojin mendengus, hamper saja terlonjak.

"Ya."

"Untuk Jihoon?" Daniel menelisik, dan itu membuat Woojin tidak nyaman.

"…ya."

Daniel mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Woojin-ah…"

Panggilan itu terasa mengusik telinga. Mengalihkan pandangan pada ribuan bunga lily didepan mata lalu menghadap Daniel yang sedang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Tampak raut ragu diwajah itu.

"Aku perlu bicara padamu."

Selama Woojin mengenal Daniel, laki-laki itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini. Woojin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan suasana yang sedang berputar disekitarnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, _hyung_?"

Daniel mengangguk.

Woojin tampak tak kalah ragu. Sebab dirinya tahu betul bagaimana sifat Daniel. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara jika benar-benar tidak ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan.

Tapi disatu sisi juga, dirinya telah memiliki jadwal lain.

"Tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Bagaimana kalau besok?" tawarnya.

Daniel memasang wajah datar. Lalu detik berikutnya senyum cerah terpancar.

"Begitu ya?"

Mata Daniel menatap bucket bunga ditangan Woojin,

"…baiklah. Temui aku jika kau siap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Woojin menatap pantulan wajah manis dari balik jendela diseberang gedung sekolahnya.

Disana,

ditempat yang jauh darinya,

ada Jihoon yang sedang menghirup wangi bunga.

Senyum kecil tergambar dari dua belah bibir manis, membawa Woojin jatuh pada pesona anggun sang pemilik mata bulat.

"Bunga cantik, untuk seseorang yang cantik.

Gumaman mengalun lirih. Sanjungannya mengarah pada Jihoon.

Kekaguman pada pesona itu, ia bawa melalui bunga pemberiannya.

Woojin hanya tahu Jihoon bahagia, sebab ia tidak menangkap butiran kristal yang mengembun dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Woojin hanya tidak tahu, apa makna senyum Jihoon yang sebenarnya, pada lily pemberiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah di Kamis pagi tidak secerah wajah laki-laki bergingsul yang sedang duduk dibangkunya.

Woojin tidak menemukan Daniel.

Sahabatnya itu menghilang ketika Woojin baru sampai dikelas.

Teman-temannya bilang Daniel pindah,.

Tanpa berpamitan padanya.

Tanpa menemuinya.

Ahh… Woojin jadi ingat sesuatu.

Tentang pertemuannya dengan Daniel tempo hari ditoko bunga.

Tentang wajah gundah Daniel kala itu.

Dan tentang pernyataan ambigu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Woojin jadi terpikirkan akan satu hal.

"Apa yang akan dia sampaikan saat itu adalah tentang kepindahannya? Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin merasa begitu buruk pagi itu.

Jika biasanya dirinya akan tertawa-tawa bersama Daniel sambil menatap dan bercerita tentang kekagumannya pada Jihoon, hal itu tidak akan bisa ia lakukan hari ini.

Woojin benar-benar merasa jika _mood_ nya telah rusak.

Untuk itu ia memutuskan berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang sekolahnya, untuk menuju tempat biasa ia memandang Jihoon.

 _Mood_ buruk yang sempat melanda beberapa menit yang lalu, menghilang seketika setelah siluet mungil tertangkap matanya.

Woojin tersenyum tipis.

Menatap Jihoon yang berada dibalik jendela kaca, menikmati pantulan bias jingga yang mengarah pada wajahnya. Indah.

Dari jarak ini, Woojin mendapati mata bulat itu mengarah padanya.

Woojin sempat terlonjak, tidak menyangka jika Jihoon memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang mengagumi indah biasnya.

Woojin melihat tangan mungil itu meraih sesuatu, menggoreskan tinta diatasnya, kemudian menempelkannya pada jendela.

" _Kau datang?"_

Begitu isi tulisan Jihoon.

Woojin buru-buru mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas.

Sambil tersenyum, dia membalas.

" _Begitulah... Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Jihoon kembali menulis.

" _Seperti yang kau lihat."_

Woojin ikut tersenyum saat Jihoon tersenyum.

Jarak mereka memang jauh, tapi susunan kalimat pada kertas itu membuat semangat Woojin membara.

" _Kau menyukai bunganya?"_

Woojin menunjuk vas kecil disamping Jihoon.

Laki-laki mungil yang baru selesai membaca isi pesan Woojin mengangguk.

" _Terimakasih."_

Dan setelah tulisan itu terbaca olehnya, Jihoon berjalan menjauh. Woojin merasa aneh dengan hal ini. Terasa seperti Jihoon sedang berusaha menunjukkan sesuatu. Seperti… sebuah petunjuk.

Tapi apa?

Kesendiriannya?

"Hhh…"

Woojin mendesah kecewa.

Ia ingin banyak bertanya tentang Jihoon.

Tapi pada siapa?

Daniel _hyung_?

Tidak.

Dia sudah pindah tanpa berpamitan padanya.

Mengingat itu, _mood_ Woojin menjadi buruk kembali.

Woojin masih belum menyadari pada kaitan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin ingat betul, sejak percakapannya lewat kertas bersama Jihoon tempo hari, Woojin tidak lagi melihat laki-laki manis itu duduk dibalik jendela kaca.

Jihoon tidak lagi melihat bias jingga.

Tidak lagi mengganti bunga.

Tidak juga diam dalam lamunan disana.

Apa Jihoon juga akan menghilang?

Tidak..tidak…

Mungkin Jihoon sedang banyak istirahat.

Ya…

… _mungkin_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari sejak Jihoon tidak muncul dibalik jendela kaca, Woojin tidak merasa curiga.

Tapi dihari kelima, Woojin mulai khawatir.

Apa Jihoon sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit?

Jika biasanya Woojin tidak berani ke Rumah Sakit karena _phobia_ nya, kali ini Woojin bertekad menjenguk Jihoon kesana.

Dengan keberanian penuh, mengesampingkan ketakutannya pada bau obat juga ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Woojin datang ketika warna jingga sudah terlihat di langit Korea.

Ditangannya, terdapat _bucket_ besar bunga lily putih kesukaan Jihoon yang biasa diberikannya.

Bertengger sebuah note kecil bertuliskan kalimat penyemangat, berharap Jihoon akan senang ketika membacanya.

Ketika Woojin sudah berdiri didepan sebuah kamar rawat, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sekedar untuk hilangkan gugupnya. Dia sudah bersiap masuk ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Permisi, apakah anda keluarga pasien?"

Belum sempat tangannya memutar kenop pintu, sebuah suara wanita mengalun, mencuri perhatian Woojin dari segala aktifitasnya.

"Ah… saya hanya seorang teman."

Woojin menggaruk kelapa, senyum kikuk ia keluarkan setelahnya.

Suster itu berjalan mendekat.

"Teman dari Tuan Park?"

"Park?"

Woojin balik bertanya. Ia rasa, marga itu tidak asing untuknya.

Suster itu mengangguk.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, Tuan. Tapi masa berkabung sudah habis, sebab jasad Tuan Park sudah diawetkan. Keluarganya bilang, pemakaman akan diselenggarakan hari ini."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Woojin tidak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya.

Dadanya seolah dipukul.

Sesak.

Pikirannya melambung pada sebuah kenangan dengan lembar-lembar kertas.

Dengan tulisan rapih yang tertempel dijendela kaca.

Dengan senyum manis yang memancar diujung bibirnya.

Jihoon…

…Park Jihoon…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo~ saya kembali dengan Fic PINK SAUSAGES.

Mungkin feelnya sedikit aneh, karena fiksi ini sebenarnya adalah fiksi adaptasi dari cerita yang sebelumnya.

Penasaran sama keadaan Jihoon kan pasti?

Nasib Woojin?

Dan sebuah pesan yang coba diucapkan Daniel melalui kalimat ambigunya?

Cus lah disimak lagi :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Menunggu lama?"

Woojin mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkir cokelatnya. Menatap penuh minat pada seseorang yang sudah lama ditunggunya.

"Tidak, hanya saja dua cangkir cokelat sudah terlewat dari tenggorokanku tanpa terasa."

Daniel tertawa renyah.

"…maaf."

Lalu duduk tepat didepan Woojin.

Keadaan menjadi sedikit canggung. Hawa dingin yang menusuk membawa suasana kaku diantara mereka.

Woojin juga masih kesal pada Daniel karena kepindahannya. Tapi Woojin berusaha bersikap dewasa. Bahwa dirinya datang bukan untuk membahas masalah itu.

"Jadi?"

Woojin memulai, setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

Daniel masih diam, seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan diutarakan.

"Jihoon sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu."

Woojin menunduk.

"Aku tahu…."

Tangannya bergerak meraih cangkir cokelat, "…kenapa _hyung_ tidak mengatakannya padaku?" lalu menyesapnya sedikit.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Hening.

Woojin meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

"Karena hanya kau dan aku yang dapat melihat Jihoon."

Daniel mengatur nada bicaranya, "…kau tahu, sejak awal aku ingin berbagi denganmu, tapi aku sadar jika kau memang memiliki dunia sendiri dengan Jihoon."

Woojin menatap tajam, "M-maksudmu?"

Daniel tidak menjawab, ia justru mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam saku mantelnya.

"Dulu kalian saling mengenal. Jihoon… adalah teman kecilmu."

Daniel mengambil napas panjang, "…beberapa kali aku berusaha memberitahumu tentang itu, tapi kau terlampau jauh terpikat pada Jihoon yang hanya bias itu. Aku mengerti tentang bagaimana kau menyukai Jihoon, tapi ingatanmu yang tidak mendukungmu."

Woojin mengerutkan kening, "Ingatanku?"

Jadi sebelum ini, dia sudah mengenal Jihoon?

Kapan?

"Bacalah. Aku tidak perlu menerangkan panjang lebar tentang siapa Jihoon, karena kau jauh lebih tahu dia dari pada aku. Semoga kau lekas mengingatnya."

Dengan itu, Woojin menerima kertas beramplop biru dan membiarkan Daniel pergi meninggalkannya.

Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada kertas surat itu.

Surat dari Jihoon _nya_.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 22 November 2017_

 _._

 _Hallo…_

 _Apa kabar Woojin?_

 _Kau mengingatku?_

 _Aku, yang datang dari masalalumu._

 _Aku, datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

 _Aku harap, kau tidak menyesal setelahnya._

 _._

 _Um….pertama, aku ingin bertanya,_

 _kenapa kau tidak pernah datang padaku sejak saat itu?_

 _Kau tahu, sejak masa itu, sejak saat kau meninggalkanku, hidupku menjadi kacau._

 _Meskipun aku terus bertemu seseorang, dan tertawa gembira, tapi tidak pernah ada yang berubah._

 _Ketika aku sedang memikirkanmu yang sedang tertawa, aku merasa seolah aku menyerah._

 _Aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan kau mengalami lebih banyak masa sulit sejak kau meninggalkanku._

 _Karena aku pikir dengan begitu kau akan sempat memikirkanku meski hanya sebentar saja._

 _Pikiran yang bodoh bukan?_

 _Ya… aku tahu itu._

 _Tapi aku juga ingin belagak seolah aku baik-baik saja sepertimu._

 _Meskipun sulit, aku terus melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu._

 _Aku hanya menyesal setelah menabrakmu._

 _Membuat ingtanmu hilang dan menjadikanku mati seperti ini._

 _Tuhan mungkin adil, sebab aku tidak diangkat ke surga sebelum kau menyadari keberadaanku._

 _Ketika kau melihatku,_

 _Ketika aku menulis baris kalimat padamu,_

 _Ketika itu pula bibirku terasa kering._

 _Jika dulu aku bisa memanggilmu sesukaku, sekarang aku sadar akan keadaanku._

 _Aku hanya sebuah bias._

 _Ruh dingin yang ingin menyampaikan sesalku padamu._

 _._

 _Aku akan pergi setelah ini._

 _Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan terus merasa baik-baik saja jika tidak ada aku._

 _Jaga kenangan kita,_

 _Jaga bias-ku pada senja Jingga._

 _Dari teman tersayangmu, PARK JIHOON._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


	3. DOWNPOUR

_Sebab hanya dari sebuah kata 'bertahan', segalanya bisa berubah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Downpour**_

 _Park Woojin x Park Jihoon (2Park)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

© _Kim Jong Soo 1214_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Back Sound : Downpour – I.O.I_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bening manik itu mengembun. Perlahan berubah merah seiring kelopaknya yang membengkak. Mengedip pelan-pelan, menahan sesak yang dirasa dalam dada. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar, mencoba mengatur detakan yang tiada teratur didalam dadanya.

Tangan mungil terangkat, meneliti detikan jarum jam yang melekat pada lengannya. Sudah hampir dua jam Jihoon berdiri disana. Didepan rumah besar dengan pagar besi menjulang. Mengeratkan niat supaya dapat melihat sang Tuan muda barang sebentar.

Jihoon menghela napas lagi, kali ini jauh lebih dalam. Tanpa dirasa warna jingga sudah berubah gelap.

Jihoon resapi hawa dingin yang mulai menyapa raganya. Lalu membawa tatapan pada langit kusam, bergumam lirih-lirih, dan terpaku.

Satu-satu ia hitung dengan jari. Mengarah pada langit yang sudah mendung sedari tadi. Posisinya belum berubah ketika titik-titik air itu jatuh. Memaksa tangan mungil bergerak menarik hodie guna menutupi kepala.

Jihoon menunduk, sama sekali tiada buat gerakan dari tubuhnya. Ia biarkan dirinya basah, sebab itu jauh lebih baik untuk samarkan luka pada tubuhnya.

"Jihoon…"

Telinganya menajam saat namanya digaungkan. Mengangkat kepala, dan mendapati sang 'tuan muda' turun dari mobil mewahnya. Singkat, bibir tipis melukis senyum, lalu segera pudar begitu tatapannya menangkap tiga sosok ber jas hitam dibelakang Woojin.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Woojin meraih payung yang diberikan oleh _bodyguard_ nya, membawa langkah mendekati Jihoon supaya payungnya dapat menjangkau mereka berdua.

Jihoon masih tiada bergerak, diam dengan pandangan was-was.

"Hoon…"

Woojin memanggil pelan. Ia rasakan dingin pada pipi pucat yang disentuhnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar… berdua?"

Woojin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menangkap hal ganjal pada diri Jihoon. Lalu tanpa berkata, ia memberi _gesture_ lewat tatapan mata supaya tiga orang bawahannya masuk ke rumah besar itu lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?"

Jihoon terdiam. Matanya yang sayu menatap wajah Woojin lamat-lamat. Beberapa detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu lama tidak bertemu. Kau terlihat sedikit kurus."

Woojin mendengus, menggaruk pipi kirinya lalu memajukan bibir.

"Maaf. Aku ingin menemuimu, tapi beberapa minggu ini aku terlalu sibuk."

"Beberapa minggu? Maksudmu dua bulan?"

Woojin melebarkan garis senyumnya. Gigi bergingsul itu terlihat, dan Jihoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau makan dengan baik, kan?"

Jihoon tanya begitu reda tawanya.

"Eng." Woojin mengangguk berkali-kali, "Tentu saja."

"Ck! Bohong." Wajah datar itu kembali dipasang, "Kalau kau makan dengan teratur, pipimu tidak akan kempis seperti itu."

Gelak tawa terdengar. Mata sipitnya semakin hilang ditelan tulang pipi yang menyembul. Jihoon rasa Woojin masih sama seperti Woojinnya yang dulu.

"Woojin…"

Suara Jihoon terdengar sedikit parau saat memanggilnya. Woojin lalu mengehentikan tawa. Mendapati wajah manis itu kembali seperti beberapa waktu tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Woojin. Kali ini nadanya terdengar sedikit serius sebab rasa penasaran sudah menjalar sedari tadi.

"Aku pikir, kita harus mengakhirinya."

Mata Jihoon menatap lama. Menunggu reaksi dari laki-laki didepannya.

"Maksud-"

"Aku sudah lelah, Woojin."

Woojin tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Nada yang mengalun dari bibir tipis itu terkesan penuh kekecewaan. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Jihoon. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Bahkan setelah hampir tiga tahun mereka bersama, Woojin dapat menghitung dengan jari seberapa jarang Jihoon menangis.

"Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"

Suaranya hampir tertelan gemerasak hujan ketika Woojin bertanya. Ia bahkan sudah tiada peduli lagi dengan sepatu mahalnya yang basah oleh genangan air.

"Kau tahu, bukan itu alasannya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya?!"

Woojin menaikkan _tune,_ membuat mata sayu itu menatapnya takut-takut.

"Apa karena kesibukanku?"

Jihoon terdiam. Maniknya belum beralih pada mata sipit yang tengah dipandangnya. Jihoon masih menimbang-nimbang, haruskah dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Ya."

Woojin tersenyum kecut. Meskipun ia tahu itu hanya sebuah alasan, namun hatinya tetap merasa terhianati.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, dan jug-"

"Untukmu."

Jihoon memotong ucapan Woojin. Menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang disembunyikannya dibalik hoodie hitam.

Woojin termangu. Bukan pada bungkusan itu, melainkan pada tangan Jihoon yang membiru. Lengan jaketnya tersingkap, perlihatkan banyak lebam disana.

"Bohong…"

Kepala tertutup hodie terangkat, kembali menatap lekat manik hitam yang berubah tajam.

"Ayahku 'kan?"

Jihoon buru-buru menarik tangannya. Sadar jika arah pandang Woojin tertuju pada luka di lengan yang sudah mati-matian disembunyikannya.

"Dia yang melukaimu?"

Tatapannya terkunci. Mendobrak pintu tak kasat mata yang sudah ia gembok rapat-rapat didalam sana. Woojin tahu apa yang selama ini dilalui Jihoon. Meskipun laki-laki itu tiada pernah berkata padanya, tapi Woojin memiiki radar yang luas untuk dapat mengetahui apa-apa saja yang dilakukan Ayahnya terhadap Jihoon.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Ayahmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mengakhirinya?"

Woojin bertanya, menuntut, "Kau bosan padaku?"

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tatapan Jihoon ia bawa turun, mengamati sepatu mahal Woojin yang sudah penuh lumpur. Membandingkan dengan sepatunya yang lusuh karena termakan waktu. Jihoon tersenyum kecut.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya?"

Jihoon sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikirnya. Mengapa pada akhirnya dirinya memberikan pilihan yang ia sendiri tahu bahwa itu akan menyakiti hati Woojin.

"Katakan."

Masih pada posisinya, Jihoon menarik napas dalam, "Lihatlah kebawah."

Woojin mengikuti arahan itu.

"Dari sepatu saja, sudah sangat jelas mengapa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Woojin terpaku. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa seperti dipukul menggunakan palu. Nyeri dan sesak.

"Kau seharusnya bisa mengerti, Woojin." Mata sayu itu beralih memandang wajah kekasihnya, "Kita berbeda."

Hanya ada deru deras air hujan, memantul pada atap payung lalu turun dengan tergesa. Woojin belum memberi balasan, sebab dirinya sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk sekedar bersuara. Sarafnya mati tiba-tiba. Ia terluka.

Meskipun begitu, Woojin tahu jika Jihoon jauh lebih terluka dari pada dirinya. Bukan kali pertama kekasih gembulnya itu mengatakan demikian. Membandingkan bagaimana kehidupannya dengan kehidupan Jihoon yang serba kekurangan.

Woojinpun tahu jika Jihoon berusaha untuk menyadari dimana letak posisinya. Merendah, meski Jihoon bukan orang sembarangan. Ya, Jihoon seorang musisi. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari apa yang dituduhkan Ayahnya pada Jihoon.

"Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini, Jihoon. Kenapa kau-"

"Aku tahu!"

Lagi-lagi Jihoon tidak memberi kesempatan pada Woojin untuk berbicara.

"Aku sangat tahu. Tapi aku sudah lelah, Woojin …. aku lelah… ."

Setitik air mata jatuh melewati pipi putih itu. Pelan-pelan tersamarkan air hujan. Woojin tiada perlu menebak, sebab hanya dengan tatapan itu saja dirinya tahu Jihoon-nya sedang mangis.

"Kemari."

Satu langkah diambil, lalu setelahnya dekapan hangat terasa. Tangan kekar yang sudah lama tidak menyentuhnya itu melingkar ditubuhnya. Memberikan ruang pada Jihoon untuk menangis.

Woojin tahu, sebuah pelukan dan usapan lembut pada punggung Jihoon akan segera meredakan amarahnya. Ia masih sangat hafal tentang bagaimana cara memperlakukan Jihoon, sebab dirinya begitu menyayangi laki-laki itu.

"Simpan lagi barangnya."

Suara berat mengudara, menembus gendang telinga putih yang menempel pada dadanya,

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, jika kita akan menggunakannya setelah kita lulus kuliah?"

Jihoon masih diam, hangat pelukan Woojin memberinya suasana berbeda ditengah hujan. Ia tidak ingin menjawab, sebab menikmati pelukan ini adalah kesukaannya. Jihoon merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi sedikit tenang.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan posisi seperti itu. Hingga Woojin merasakan usapan kepala Jihoon pada kemejanya. Ingus, seperti biasa.

"Ppfft…"

Woojin menahan tawa, membuat Jihoon harus mengangkat kepala demi melihat wajah konyol itu.

"Sudah menangisnya?"

Tanya Woojin pelan-pelan. Jihoon hanya diam, lalu sebuah sentilan mendarat tepat dikeningnya.

Jihoon meringis, lalu meringsut lagi didada hangat itu.

"Dengar,"

Woojin menepuk punggung Jihoon pelan-pelan,

"Tidak peduli apa yang membuatmu goyah pada hubungan kita, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya. Sekuatku, semampuku. Jadi, kau juga harus melihat seberapa besar usahaku. Jangan menjadi Jihoon yang mudah menyerah. Karena Jihoon-ku, adalah Jihoon yang paling kuat sepanjang masa. Mengerti?"

Kepala mungil terangkat, menatap manik hitam yang memandangnya sayang. Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Woojin. Karena dirinya menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang berjuang. Bahkan Jihoon tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara Woojin menghadapi perilaku Ayahnya selama ini. Mungkin hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, sudah lama terjadi pada Woojin. Jadi yang Jihoon harus lakukan adalah-

"Aku mengerti."

mencoba memahami hati Woojin lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Saya suka cerita yang membuat 2Park lebih 'hidup'. Menghidupkan feel dari sebuah cerita itu susah ternyata :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OMAKE**_

 _Woojin berlari terburu-buru,_

 _Menembus kabut tipis pagi buta dengan wajah cerah andalannya._

 _Kakinya terus bergerak,_

 _Tiada ia rasa dingin yang menghantam kulit tulangnya._

 _Sebab yang ada dikepalanya hanya satu nama…_

" _Jihoon!"_

 _Yang dipanggil menoleh,_

 _Mendapati seorang laki-laki tersenyum dengan gingsul sedang melambai kearahnya._

 _Jihoon ikut tersenyum melihat senyum itu._

 _Ia melangkah pelan-pelan, supaya lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya._

" _Kenapa kau kemari, Woojin. Ini masih terlalu pagi."_

 _Woojin tiada pedulikan pertanyaan Jihoon._

 _Dirinya segera duduk pada kursi kayu lapuk disudut gang._

 _Menarik lengan yang lebih mungil supaya berjajar dengannya._

" _Untukmu."_

 _Jihoon mengerutkan kening, menahan tawa dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

" _Aku tidak sedang ulang tahun, Jin. Kau pagi-pagi datang kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan babi seperti ini?"_

 _Woojin mengerucut._

" _Aku tahu kau tidak sedang ulang tahun. Tapi jangan menghina babi-ku."_

 _Jihoon sudah hampir meledakkan tawanya, tapi dia masih punya hati untuk tidak menertawakan kekasih konyolnya ini._

" _Beri aku alasan. Kenapa kau memberiku babi?"_

 _Woojin tersenyum cerah, Jihoon jadi ikut tersenyum melihat perubahan mood yang tiba-tiba itu._

" _Dengar, kita akan buat kesepakatan."_

 _Jihoon mengangkat satu alisnya._

" _Kesepakatan?"_

 _Pertanyaannya dibalas anggukkan._

" _Kita penuhi babi ini dengan uang hasil kerja kita. Setelah kau lulus kuliah, aku akan menikahimu."_

" _Bwahahahaha…."_

 _Tawa itu meledak juga._

 _Woojin benar-benar konyol._

" _Kenapa tertawa. Aku serius, Jihoon."_

 _Jihoon mencoba menghentikan tawanya._

 _Menatap manik hitam itu lamat-lamat, lalu tersenyum._

" _Kau serius?"_

 _Anggukkan tercipta, "Tentu saja."_

 _Jihoon menghela napas._

 _Menerima bungkusan babi itu lalu dipeluknya._

" _Baiklah. Ayo kita penuhi babi ini. Tapi janji, harus dari usaha kita sendiri. Arra?"_

" _Arraseo…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A/n : Tolong tinggalkan komentar sekedar untuk menghargai karya saya. Semakin kalian mengapresiasi karya saya, semkain saya semangat menulis untuk kalian :):)_

 _._

 _._


	4. MY ANSWER

.

.

OoO

.

 _Park Woojin - Park Jihoon_

.

 **My Answer**

.

 _©Kim Jong Soo 1214_

.

OoO

.

.

.

"Kau sibuk?"

Kepala Woojin menyembul dari balik pintu kayu yang setengah tertutup. Nadanya terdengar lemah dan sedikit serius.

Jihoon menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali berkutat pada kertas dan bolpoin yang dia tumpu diatas paha, "Menghafalkan lirik, seperti biasa."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Jihoon mengangkat satu alis dengan tidak merubah posisi.

"Tumben sekali minta ijin."

Bahu Woojin mengedik, "Hanya ingin saja."

Segala peralatan yang ada didepannya ditaruh pada meja. Arah pandang Jihoon terbawa mengikuti langkah Woojin yang berjalan pada sofa panjang yang sedang didudukinya.

Jihoon merasa sedikit aneh. Bahkan ketika sudah berada disampingnya pun Woojin belum juga bersuara. Tahu-tahu, pemuda itu menarik lipatan kakinya supaya terjulur lurus. Menempatkan kepala dipahanya lalu memejamkan mata tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Woojin?"

Jihoon memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Kau sakit?"

Hening.

Kepala Woojin yang berada dipaha Jihoon sama sekali tiada bergerak.

"…Woojin?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tanya, apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak."

Jihoon mengerutkan kening. Ia menundukkan kepala sebatas dada, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Woojin yang kembali terjaga. Hembusan napas hangat beradu, mengenai pipi bulat yang putih pucat.

"Mau aku cium?"

"Tidak usah, Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Woojin pun tahu jika itu hanya sebuah wacana. Jihoon bukan tipe orang yang suka menawarkan _skinship_ terlebih dulu. Termasuk pada dirinya sekalipun. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa Woojin suka sekali mencuri-curi kesempatan sepihak pada si mata bulat.

"TUH KAN KAU SAKIT! IYA KAN?!"

Jihoon menjerit, masih didepan wajah Woojin.

Sejujurnya Jihoon hanya asal menebak saja. Diagnosa yang tidak berdasar sebab Jihoon sendiri kurang begitu tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri orang sakit jika hanya dilihat dari mata awam. Jihoon hanya merasa aneh saja, apalagi tingkah Woojin yang tidak biasa. Maksudnya, Woojin tidak pecicilan seperti kebiasaanya.

"Tunggu aku bersiap, kita ke dokter sekarang."

Jihoon itu mudah gugup. Sifatnya pun sedikit keras kepala. Namun dari sekian banyak sifat Jihoon yang ajaib, semua orang tahu bahwa Jihoon itu perasa. Dia mudah khawatir. Lebih mengutamakan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Contoh kecilnya saja, Jihoon akan marah kalau dirinya mendapati Woojin tidur larut malam. Jihoon juga akan marah ketika dirinya mendapati Woojin berlatih dari pagi sampai pagi lagi demi memperbaiki kualitas menarinya. Tapi tetap, Jihoon akan marah kalau Woojin melarang-larang kemauannya.

Meski begitu, Woojin tetap tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi Jihoon. Ibaratnya, jika api dilawan dengan api maka akan semakin panas dan tak berujung. Meski perbedaan usia diantara mereka tidak cukup terlihat, mereka tetap dituntut untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Berpikir dewasa, dan mengalah adalah salah satu diantaranya.

Woojin pun tahu, seseringnya Jihoon marah, ia tetaplah orang yang tahu tempat. Maksudnya, Jihoon akan marah pada apa yang seharusnya ia marahi. Marahnya pun sesuai porsi. Tidak mengomel terus-terusan, atau mengungkit kembali kesalahan yang sudah pernah terjadi.

"Aku hanya mengantuk. Ingin tidur saja disini."

Woojin menepuk pelan paha Jihoon yang dijadikannya bantalan.

"Kalau mengantuk kenapa tidak tidur dikamar?"

"Memangnya kau pikir ini dimana?"

"Maksudku, dikamarmu sendiri, Woojin."

Jihoon menyentil gemas dahi pemuda itu.

"Dikamarku sedang ada Ong hyung, Sungwoon hyung, dan Jaehwan hyung. Mereka sangat berisik."

Woojin memperbaiki posisi kepalanya. Membuat gesekan pelan dari rambut dengan kulit paha Jihoon yang terlihat sebab celana selututnya yang tidak menjangkau.

"Kau 'kan kepala sukunya. Si biang rusuh. Biasanya kau suka kalau harus mengusili mereka."

Jihoon mengangkat tangan, membawanya pada poni Woojin yang menutupi dahi.

"Aku rindu padamu. Tidak mau pergi."

"Ish!"

Jihoon sentil lagi dahi itu. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup untuk Woojin tersenyum karenanya.

"Hoon…"

"Hm?"

"Kemarin aku melihatmu dengan Daniel hyung pergi ke café di Gangnam."

Woojin melirik Jihoon sekilas.

"Lalu?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Woojin kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jihoon menghela napas. _Jadi Woojin bersikap seperti ini karena hal itu?_

Jika Woojin mengetahui sifat Jihoon dengan begitu cermat, maka Jihoon pun juga demikian. Ia selalu cepat tanggap dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Apa kau mau tidur?"

Jihoon bertanya begitu ia rasa Woojin tidak lagi bergerak-gerak.

"Eng."

"Mau aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

Jihoon memberi tawaran yang membuat Woojin kembali membuka matanya.

"Lagu? Memangnya kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Ya! Aku baik dalam menyanyi."

Woojin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Jihoon balas tersenyum. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk menyentuh dahi Woojin. Pelan-pelan jarinya yang lentik menari disana, mengelus lembut. Sebuah tarikan napas yang begitu dalam terdengar. Jihoon, mulai bernyanyi.

Nan kanghae boyeodo  
utgo isseodo honjail ddaega manha  
Neul geogjeonghana eobseo boyeodo hal mali manha

.  
Cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo igeotjeogeot jaeji  
mothago marhaesseo

.  
The answer is you…  
My answer is you…

.

Nae modeungeol da boyeojwo bwasseo  
You are my everything, neomuhwagsinhaeseo.  
.

Dan pada akhirnya nada-nada lembut itu menghantarkan Woojin pada mimpinya yang manis. Membiarkan jIhoon tersenyum oleh sifat manja kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : Hallo, saya balik dengan fiksi Pink Sausages. Sekedar Info, penggalan lirik itu judulnya _**My-Answer dari EXO (Suho, Baekhyun, D.O .**_ Boleh jadi rekomendasi buat kalian yang suka lagu mellow romantis :)


	5. BUBBLE COUPLE

Bubble Couple

.

.

2Park (Pink Sausages)

.

Park Woojin x Park Jihoon

.

.

Woojin,

Laki-laki menyebalkan yang sering membuat Jihoon naik darah.

Apapun yang dilakukan Woojin selalu konyol dan diluar batas wajar.

Seperti idiot yang berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat pintar.

Padahal sih biasa saja.

Itu menurut Jihoon.

.

.

"Jangan meletakkannya disana, disini saja."

Jihoon mendengus.

"Kalau diletakkan disitu tidak akan kering."

Woojin mengerutkan kening, "Bagaimana kalau digantung?"

"Dimana?"

"Balkon."

"Nanti terbang."

"Tidak akan. Percaya saja padaku."

Lalu Woojin meraih kaos kaki basah kesayangan Jihoon kemudian berjalan kebalkon.

"Kenapa naik tangga?"

"Supaya mudah menjemurnya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dijemur diatas, Jihoon."

Woojin meletakkan kaos kaki Jihoon asal-asalan.

"Jangan diletakkan begitu saja, pakai penjepit."

"Tidak akan terbang. Dia akan tetap menggantung disini sampai kering."

Woojin tersenyum lebar sampai gingsulnya terlihat. Jihoon sudah mau protes, tahu-tahu angin kencang berhembus, dan kaos kaki Jihoon jatuh kebawah.

"NAH KAN? JATUH KAN? KAU TAHU APARTEMEN KITA DILANTAI BERAPA? AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENGAMBIL KAOS KAKIKU, WOOJIN!"

.

.

Woojin dan Jihoon,

Dua anak laki-laki yang memiliki tahun lahir yang sama.

Kedua-duanya suka menari.

Kedua-duanya suka berekspresi.

Kedua-duanya juga pandai menciptakan gerakan-gerakan dengan detil yang keren.

Mereka berdua hebat dalam membuat lirik _rapp_.

Sebab posisi mereka berdua memang seorang _rapper_ pada grubnya.

Tapi ya begitulah, dua-duanya tidak pernah bisa selaras.

Setiap kali mereka bersama, ada saja hal-hal kecil yang membuat mereka adu mulut dari pagi hingga petang.

"Kau harus menggerakkan kakimu seperti ini, Jihoon."

Jihoon melirik, kemudian mencibir.

"Bukan begitu, tapi begini."

Woojin mengeleng.

"Tidak, tidak, gerakan itu salah. Ikuti gerakanku."

"Kenapa aku yang harus mengikuti gerakanmu?"

"Karena aku yang menciptakan gerakannya."

Jihoon mendengus, "Aku juga ikut andil."

"Tapi bagian ini aku yang punya."

Woojin menarik tangan Jihoon hingga pemuda itu berdiri didepannya, berposisi seperti akan memeluk Jihoon dari belakang, kemudian berkata, "Akan jauh lebih baik jika gerakan ini dilakukan seperti yang aku katakan. Jangan membantah, member sudah lelah, kita harus segera menyelesaikannya dan beristirahat."

Jihoon terdiam sebab hangat napas Woojin mengenai perpotongan lehernya. Matanya melirik, melihat member yang sudah lesu dengan tubuh penuh peluh.

Mungkin benar jika Jihoon dan Woojin selalu berselisih paham, tapi terkadang Woojin memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih matang dari Jihoon. Jihoon pun mengakui itu. Ketika Woojin sudah berkata, dan menatapnya lekat, maka telak, perkataan pemuda itu tidak pernah bisa Jihoon bantah.

.

.

"Sudah mau tidur?"

Woojin bertanya ketika melihat Jihoon rebahan diatas ranjang. Berjalan mendekati pemuda itu kemudian turut berbaring disampingnya.

"Eng."

Jawabnya dengan dengungan.

"Apa lelah?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Woojin melirik, menemukan mata Jihoon yang terpejam ringan.

"Sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Mau ramen?"

Jihoon membuka mata, "Apa boleh?"

Woojin mengembangkan senyumnya, "Pakai jaketmu, kita makan di mini market depan dorm."

.

.

Terkadang Jihoon tidak mengerti dengan sikap Woojin. Sebentar dia usil, sebentar dia acuh, sebentar kemudian dia penuh perhatian. Terkadang pula Jihoon sampai harus memahami situasi sendiri. Bagaimana mood Woojin yang sedang ingin bercanda maupun ketika Woojin sedang serius.

"Kenapa membeli banyak sekali?"

Jihoon menatap tiga cup ramen, kibab segitiga, udon, dan beberapa cemilan diatas meja.

"Karena satu cup saja tidak akan cukup untukmu."

Jihoon terdiam, memandang Woojin yang membuka sumpit lalu mengadukkan ramen untuknya.

"Cepat makan sebelum dingin."

Mata bulat itu melengkung, membentuk sabit dengan bulatan pipi yang mengembang, tersenyum.

"Yaah~ aku yakin manager hyung tidak akan memberi ampun jika mengetahui kita makan banyak ramen malam ini."

Jihoon tertawa renyah bersama Woojin, kemudian mulai memasukkan satu suap ramen kemulutnya.

"Woojin-ah…"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menghentikan makan, menatap Woojin yang sedang sibuk mengunyah.

"Apa?"

Jihoon terlihat sedang menimbang sesuatu, lalu beberapa detik berikutnya dia menggeleng.

"Makan yang banyak."

.

.

Jika Jihoon sering sulit memahami mood dan sikap Woojin ketika sedang bersamanya, tidak berbeda dengan Woojin. Pemuda itu jauh lebih sulit memahami Jihoon dengan sikapnya yang terlampau lembut.

Woojin berpikir seseorang yang terlihat halus dan tenang terkadang tidak benar-benar sesuai dengan kelihatannya. Isi kepala orang-orang seperti itu sedikit berbeda. Mereka terlampau pandai menyimpan sesuatu, menutupinya dengan senyum dan tawa bebas yang terkesan memaksa.

Sebenarnya Woojin tidak ingin berpikir demikian, tapi dirinya pernah menemukan Jihoon menangis dikamar mandi sendirian tengah malam. Tanpa alasan dan sebab.

"Ingin langsung pulang ke dorm?"

Woojin bertanya ketika mereka baru keluar dari mini market.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Mau menemaniku?"

Woojin mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Jihoon memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin yang perlahan membelai kulit wajahnya.

Sekarang pukul 02.35 pagi, jadi mereka tidak khawatir akan ditemukan penggemar diatas gedung kosong ini.

"Woojin-ah…"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati mata bulat yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai teman?"

Woojin mengerutkan kening.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali."

"Jawab saja."

"Tentu saja kau temanku. Kita sudah bersama sejak masih diasrama kan?"

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengajakku bertengkar?"

"Aku? Mengajak bertengkar? Yang benar saja. Bukankah kau yang selalu seperti itu."

 _Plak_!

Jihoon mengeplak lengan Woojin, tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa memukul?"

"Menyebalkan."

"Nah kan, sekarang siapa yang lebih dulu mengajak bertengkar?"

Jihoon diam, memajukan bibir dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Jangan sok imut, kau mau aku menyerangmu disini?"

"Ish!"

Woojin tertawa, kemudian meraih tubuh Jihoon agar menghadap kearahnya.

Mata tajamnya menatap lekat, mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi didalam mata bulat itu.

"Apa sedang terpikirkan sesuatu?"

Inilah yang Jihoon maksud. Woojin itu sulit ditebak. Kelihatannya saja acuh, tapi sebetulnya Woojin memahami dirinya dengan sangat baik.

Jihoon mengangguk tiga kali.

"Ingin berbagi denganku?"

Jihoon menimbang-nimbang, "Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Kenapa harus meminta ijin, tanyakan apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Apa kau…benar-benar hanya menganggapku sebagai teman?"

Woojin terdiam. Matanya belum juga teralih dari mata bening yang sedang menatapnya menanti jawaban.

"Mau dijawab yang sebenarnya atau tidak?"

Jihoon menghela napas malas, "Aku sedang serius, park Woojin!"

Woojin tertawa, kemudian kembali menatap mata Jihoon dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

"Menebak apa?"

"Tentang hubungan kita."

Hening…

"Kalau aku bisa, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu."

Woojin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihoon, begitu tiba-tiba hingga Jihoon tidak sadar bahwa bibir hangat itu sudah menempel pada bibirnya.

Lembut. Woojin melumat bibir Jihoon pelan. Mata bulat yang semula perpendar, perlahan tertutup ringan. Hembusan napas teratur, menikmati setiap usapan hangat bibir Woojin pada bibirnya.

Tautan itu terlepas, lalu kedua mata itu kembali berpandangan.

"Sudah tahu jawabanku?"

Jihoon tersenyum, pipinya yang penuh kini sudah merah padam, lalu detik berikutnya ia mengangguk.

.

.

"Woojin! Dimana komikku?"

Woojin yang sedang merakit robot mainanpun tersentak.

"Jangan teriak, Jihoon!"

"Aku tidak menemukannya!"

Woojin menghela napas, kemudian menatap Jihoon yang sedang mondar-mandir didepannya.

"Cari dibawah meja, bukankah tadi malam habis kau baca?"

"Tidak ada."

Cemberut, wajahnya sudah merah ingin menangis.

"Ada. Cari yang benar."

"Tidak ada, Woojin. Aku sudah membongkar seisi meja."

"Kalau aku menemukan, bagaimana?"

Woojin berdiri, berjalan melewati Jihoon lalu berjongkok mengambil komik yang tertimbun banyak bantal.

"Uwaahh~ketemu~"

Jihoon tersenyum riang lalu berjalan mendekat pada Woojin. Tangannya hampir meraih komik itu sebelum Woojin mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Berikan komikku."

"Mana imbalannya?"

"Dasar kepompong! Sedikit-sedikit minta imbalan."

"Aku bukan kepompong."

"Aku suka dengan julukan itu."

"Aku tidak."

"Kepompong."

"Ck!"

"Kemarikan komikku~"

Jihoon merengek.

"Cium aku."

Woojin mengetukkan jarinya dipipi.

Cup!

Mengecup pipi Woojin secepat kilat lalu kembali merengut. Sebetulnya Jihoon sempat merona sebab Woojin yang melempar senyum padanya.

"Sudah kan, mana?"

Woojin tertawa sebentar lalu mengacak lembut rambut Jihoon. Menyerahkan komik dengan suka rela, kemudian bergumam, "Dasar bayi."

.

.

Dalam diam kadang Jihoon berpikir macam-macam hal. Tentang dirinya dan masa depan, tentang kelanjutan karirnya setelah grub ini bubar, dan tentang perpisahannya dengan Woojin.

Jihoon suka memanggil Woojin dengan sebutan kepompong. Bukan tanpa sebab, tapi memang begitulah sifatnya. Terlalu tertutup. Tapi sebetulnya Jihoon memiliki makna lain dari panggilan itu.

"Woojin-ah, kau tahu tidak, arti dari sebuah ketulusan?"

Woojin menoleh pada sang pemilik suara, matanya yang tajam menyipit seolah sedang membaca ekspresi mimik wajahnya.

"Tidak."

Jihoon menutup komik yang sedari tadi dibaca. Bangun dari posisi rebahan lalu menarik kakinya yang berada diatas paha Woojin untuk duduk didepan laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba menjawab?"

Wajah yang selalu Woojin benci. Karena wajah itu menyimpan terlalu banyak teka-teki.

"Haruskah?"

Woojin menarik sebuah toples kaca, membuka tutupnya lalu mengambil bola-bola renyah dari sana.

"Jawab saja."

Jihoon menatap lekat. Lalu Woojin berhenti mengunyah.

"Eung...melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengharapkan imbalan, mungkin."

Acuh tak acuh sebenarnya, tapi kemudian kepala Jihoon mengangguk-angguk.

"Benar."

Woojin menelengkan kepala, sedikit tidak puas dengan tanggapan Jihoon.

"Hanya itu saja?"

Jihoon mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi aku punya perandaian yang lebih baik darimu."

Woojin kembali meletakkan toples kacanya diatas meja, kini seluruh atensinya tepat mengarah pada mata Jihoon.

"Tulus itu, ketika kau merawat kepompong hingga dia berubah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu, meskipun kau tahu jika semua yang bersayap akan selalu terbang."

Terkadang pula Woojin menatap Jihoon terlalu lekat. Mencari-cari satu hal yang mungkin saja dikhawatirkannya. Selama ini belum pernah Jihoon berkata tentang keluh kesahnya. Tapi malam itu Woojin menyadari satu hal, jika kepompong yang Jihoon rawat dengan baik, perlahan telah menjadi kupu-kupu. Dan kupu-kupu itu sedang bersiap untuk terbang.

 _Haruskan mereka benar-benar berpisah jika saatnya tiba?_

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Hallo. Saya kembali membawa chapter baru dengan cerita yang sedikit absurd :v

Sebetulnya mau dibikin romance dengan bumbu-bumbu pertengkaran ala-ala bunsondan gitu, tapi apa daya otaknya malah nyeleweng kearah sini :v

Sedikit angst, tapi masih ada manisnya kok, semoga kalian suka.

Btw masih ada peminat ff ini ga sih, beberapa chapter belakangan yang review hanya 1 atau 2 orang saja, padahal viewernya perchapter lebih dari 1k loh.

Tolong dong, yang masih mau menikmati ff 2park, berisaya semangat lewat review dari kalian.

Terimakasih.


	6. RED CAKE

Red Cake

Park Woojin x Park Jihoon

.

.

.

.

Deru napas memburu, menghentak-hentak, berderu keras mengiringi tautan uap yang menghambur dari lubang hidungnya.

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh tanpa aba, memaksa kesadaran dari seorang pemuda, Park Jihoon.

"Mimpi itu lagi..."

Gumamnya ditengah lengang suasana kamar.

Matanya melirik pada jam yang tertempel di dinding. 01.23 dini hari.

Jihoon menghela napas panjang, _kenapa selalu dijam ini dia terbangun?_

 _ **Krieet!**_

Fokusnya teralih seketika.

Menatap was-was pada sudut kamar gelap sebab tiada penerangan disana.

Degup jantung begitu saja bergemuruh, memacu detakan-detakan kasar kala aura disekitarnya kian berbeda.

Dingin...

Hampa...

 _ **Brak!**_ _ **!**_

Jihoon meringsut, tumpukan lutut didepan dada dan memeluknya.

Jihoon sadar jika bunyi benturan itu berasal dari jendela kamar yang dihantam benda tak kasat mata.

Rasa takut tidak bisa Jihoon tampik saat kursi dekat jendela bergeser tanpa dirasa.

Pelan-pelan…

…timbulkan decitan nyaring dari gesekan lantai marmer dengan kayu kering.

" _Park Jihoon_ _~"_

Bisikkan seorang laki-laki mengudara.

Bersuara berat seolah sedang terhimpit berton-ton bebatuan.

"S-siapa disana?!"

Gugup dan takut, begitulah nada yang mengalun keluar dari kerongkongannya.

" _ **Toloong~"**_

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Bukan hanya sekali, tapi sudah berkali-kali suara itu datang.

Tengah malam, tepat ketika Jihoon mulai dapat terlelap.

Rintihan,

raungan,

nyanyian,

bahkan tangisan,

tiada pernah terlewat dari kehidupan Park Jihoon selama tiga tahun belakangan.

Jihoon bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang.

Jihoon menjadi lebih tertutup sejak _gangguan_ itu datang.

"S-siapa kau?!"

Jihoon tanya, ketika kursi tadi tiba-tiba ada disamping ranjangnya.

" _ **Kau harus bertanggung jawab,**_ _ **Park Jihoon**_ _ **~"**_

Jihoon panik sebab kursi itu mulai bergoyang.

Menimbulkan nada gemuruh yang begitu memekikkan, menautkan benang-benag ketakutan diantara remang suasana kamar.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

" _ **Bukan aku**_ _ **, tapi kau!"**_

"A-aku?"

 _ **Srak!**_

Kursi kayu itu bergeser tiba-tiba, mengerat pada permukaan lantai sebelum condong kearah tubuh Jihoon.

" _ **Kau melupakanku?"**_

Jihoon rasa lehernya tercekik seiring debuman keras menghentak lantai kamar.

Sesak, seolah menyumbat peredaran oksigen pada gelembung paru-parunya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Jihoon jawab meski dengan suara serak.

" _ **Benarkah**_ _ **!"**_

Lengkingan itu menguar, menimbulkan gaung yang mengerikan.

" _ **Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu kembali?"**_

Jihoon tidak menjawab, dirinya sibuk melepaskan cekikan dari udara yang menyelubunginya.

Tangannya meraba, dan tersentak begitu ia rasa sebuah tangan besar melingkar disana.

Tangan kasar,

namun rapuh.

 _Tangan siapa ini?_

"Pergi!"

Jihoon teriak mencoba menahan sesak pada dadanya.

" _Aku akan perg_ _i-_ _bersamamu..."_

Jihoon melebarkan mata.

Cekikan pada lehernya kian menguat, memaksa tangannya menyentuh permukaan tangan kasar disana.

Jihoon memejamkan mata sekali, berusaha menguasai diri.

Dengan sisa energi yang ada dalam nadi, Jihoon mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

Sebuah sinar keemasan muncul pelan-pelan, tepat diantara lingkar pergelangannya.

Semula cahayanya ringan, namun menjadi panas begitu ia sentuh tangan kasar pada lehernya.

 _ **Brak!**_ _ **!**_

Jihoon terperanjat sebab kursi kayu disamping ranjangnya lerlempar kedinding, menimbulkan retakkan rinci ditiap jejaknya.

Pelan-pelan retakan itu jatuh, satu-satu, hingga terlihat sebuah kerangka tulang belulang disana.

Astaga!

Jihoon lupa jika dirinya menyimpan tubuh Woojin dibalik dinding batu bata.

Pantas saja dia terus menganggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya bukan indigo, serius!

Tapi ga' tau kenapa hidup saya itu penuh dengan hal-hal menyeramkan.

Entah itu datang dalam mimpi, atau de javu dari masa lalu.

Kadang 'mereka' tiba-tiba hadir tapi saya yang ga sadar.

Tidur disebelah saya dengan suara napas yang jelas terdengar.

Padahal saya ingat betul, saya sedang tidur sendirian.

 _Out of topic_ sih, saya cuma pingin berbagi cerita dibalik fiksi horor ini tercipta *plak! :D

Oiya, fic ini pernah saya post sebelumnya dengan cast Meanie..

Jadi kalau sudah pernah ada yang baca, ya dibaca lagi aja ga papa :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Jihoon-ah... aku pulang."

Woojin teriak kencang begitu tubuhnya menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Sudah pulang?"

Jihoon sambut dengan ceria.

"Pesananmu."

Woojin mengangkat dua bungkus kantung plastik ditangannya.

Jihoon menatap sumringah, membuat bening maniknya semakin berkilauan senang.

"Kau bisa membuat _Red Cake_ dengan ini."

Woojin menyerahkan kantung plastiknya, dan Jihoon tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

"Pacarku benar-benar yang terbaik." Pujinya.

Jihoon buru-buru periksa isinya, satu-persatu ia absen dengan teliti.

Melihat wajah manis itu sedang serius, Woojin tersenyum gemas.

"Woojin-ah…"

"Eng?

"Pewarna alaminya mana?"

"Apa tidak ada?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Tidak bisakah diganti dengan pewarna lain?"

"Harus pakai pewarna alami, kalau tidak ada pewarna alami, warna kue nya tidak akan bagus, Woojin."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibir.

"Lalu harus bagaimana? Apa perlu kubelikan pewarna alaminya?"

Woojin menyentuh pipi Jihoon pelan, namun gelengan yang ia dapatkan.

Mata bulat itu menatap lamat-lamat, kemudian tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Tidak perlu, aku tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan pewarna alaminya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai!"

Jihoon tersenyum riang sebab kuenya sudah selesai dibuat.

Jihoon mencicipi sedikit kemudian bergumam lirih.

"Seperti dugaanku, ini enak. Terimakasih Woojin."

Mata Jihoon melirik kesudut dapur,

Pada tubuh Woojin yang terduduk disebuah kursi kayu.

Dengan tangan menggantung kebawah,

dan lelehan pekat merah mengalir kearah toples kaca dari ujung jari-jarinya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan diawal, kumpulan fiksi PINK SAUSAGES ini memiliki banyak genre, mulai dari romance, sad, happy, fantasy, dan horror.

Berikan review dan tanggapan jika kalian ingin memberi saran maupun kritik ntuk karya saya.

Oiya, saya upload ff ini juga di wattpad.

Kalian bisa search _**kimkaisoomeanie**_ untuk menikmati PINK SAUSAGES lebih banyak, karena tidak semua yang saya upload di wattpad saya upload juga di ffn.

Terimakasih…


End file.
